The intent of this animal resource improvement proposal is to allow the University to continue progress toward AAALAC accreditation. This proposal addresses the next project required to continue to upgrade the animal care program as we move towards accreditation. The Painter Center for Laboratory Animals, built in 1981 as the central animal facility for Colorado State University, has a central cage wash facility with rack and cage washer, a HEPA filtered bedding dump station and a tunnel washer fitted with a water bottle filler and a bedding dispenser. As a central facility the cage wash equipment has received heavy use over the last decade. In spite of good maintenance, heavy use and age have taken their toll and some equipment is beyond repair and must be replaced. The bedding dispenser requires monthly repair just to keep it operating and some parts are difficult to order because of the age. The bedding dump station is not operational and must be replaced because we must protect personnel from aerosols (i.e. animal allergens) that are potentially hazardous to their health. The controls for the rack and cage washer are no longer made and we have been notified by Girton, Inc. that replacement parts are limited or non-existent. They recommend that the old controls be replaced by new microprocessor controls. Non-human primates are housed in the Painter Center for long term Simian Immunodeficiency Virus (SIV) vaccine and pathogenesis studies. The studies will continue and expand in the future. The caging we have is 15-20 years old, is designed for individual housing and the cages are too small to legally allow paired housing of more than 3 kg animals. They provide limited opportunity to provide environmental enrichment and/or social interaction as required by the Animal Welfare Act (AWA). New cages must be phased in by 1994 as required by the AWA. Specific Aim #1: To update the central cage wash related equipment by purchasing and installing a bedding dispenser unit, a HEPA filtered bedding disposal unit, and microprocessor controls for the rack and cage washer. Specific Aim #2: To purchase cages for non-human primates with versatility for single or pair housing, and to purchase group housing/exercise cages, both to meet the requirements of the revised Animal Welfare Act to promote psychological well=being and environmental enrichment.